


Family

by rya_204



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rya_204/pseuds/rya_204
Summary: Steve e Bucky creano la loro famiglia. Tre racconti, tre modi diversi. 300-600 parole ognuno.





	1. Attesa

Li ripone sul bordo della vasca. La ceramica contrasta con il bianco dei test di gravidanza, ma Steve è un magnete contro quelle otto lettere: _pregnant_.  
Il quarto test riporta _7-8 settimane_. Le dita tremano mentre lo poggia con gli altri e la vista si appanna appena, un liquido luccichio ai bordi e poi lungo le guance, le lacrime che scivolano fino alle labbra lasciando un retrogusto salato. Steve sa che il suo alfa lo ha odorato da giorni, _da sette-otto settimane_ , ma palpita dalla gioia di rendere reali quelle otto lettere. Eppure, quando il cigolio delle chiavi nella serratura annuncia il rientro di Bucky, solo una parola si affaccia sulla bocca di Steve: _perché_.  
E i suoi occhi non recriminano, si sciolgono in quelli del compagno, mentre la comprensione del suo alfa si fa strada attraverso le scatole sul lavandino, i test poggiati sulla vasca, i risultati a lettere nitide.  
\- Avevo paura a parlarne. Tre anni che tentiamo e... non volevo darti false speranze.  
Steve ride, si interrompe, tira su col naso e ride ancora.  
A posteriori appare evidente. L’abbraccio protettivo, sicuro con cui lo avvolgeva ogni notte, i panini ripieni di burro e prosciutto al mattino e la tenera preoccupazione con cui andava incontro ad ogni sua esigenza. Il suo alfa si è sempre distinto per uno spiccato istinto di protezione e negli ultimi tempi era stato così stanco e affaticato che pensava le eccessive attenzioni di Bucky fossero dovute a quello. Dio, come aveva potuto metterci tanto per capire? Era così stanco da giorni, era così ovvio il motivo.  
Steve continua a ridere, piange, si asciuga le lacrime e ride di nuovo.  
\- Sei felice?  
\- Steve, hai bisogno di chiederlo?  
Bucky è veloce nell’avvolgere il suo omega in un tenero abbraccio, le mani che scivolano contro i fianchi del più piccolo, il viso a immergersi nell’incavo della gola per odorare quella fragranza dolce di maternità, di attesa e promessa. L’alfa sfiora con le labbra la pelle del collo, attorno al pomo d’Adamo, sotto il mento, quasi ne sente il sapore sulla lingua. E quando trova la bocca del compagno, assaggia anche quella, il corpo appagato dall’odore del suo omega commosso e raggiante.


	2. Gelo

Lo sportello dell’auto è gelido sotto le dita e Bucky si sbriga a entrare e richiuderlo velocemente dietro di sè. Avvia il motore e traffica con i pulsanti per l’aria condizionata, rabbrividendo nell’aria rigida di primo mattino e sospira tremante per il refolo di aria calda che finalmente esce dalle bocchette sul cruscotto. Attraverso il vetro, vede Steve attardarsi sulla porta di casa, la linea delle spalle dritta e fiera nonostante la temperatura sotto lo zero, nemmeno l’accenno di un brivido mentre indugia a riporre accuratamente le ultime cose nello zaino e Bucky per un attimo lo osserva, ricordando la prima volta che ha visto quelle gambe lunghe, quei fianchi stretti e quelle braccia robuste, la prima volta che ha sentito tutti quei muscoli sopra di sè. Un altro brivido lo scuote, ma stavolta è accompagnato da una bolla di calore alla base della spina dorsale e Steve probabilmente avverte il suo desiderio non appena entra in macchina, perché si sporge a baciarlo, lento e profondo, le narici che fremono mentre avverte anche il suo stato di ansia e agitazione per il viaggio di tre ore che li aspetta. Lo circonda teneramente con le braccia, accarezza la gola con la bocca e lascia piccoli baci sull’incavo alla base del collo, finché non sente il suo omega rilassarsi nell’abbraccio.  
\- Nervoso?  
Bucky annuisce e allora Steve infila le dita sotto la maglia del marito, massaggia i muscoli tesi della schiena e sussurra:  
\- Lo ameremo così tanto che scorderà tutte le le altre famiglie che lo hanno rifiutato.  
Bucky sorride, poggia la testa sulla spalla del suo alfa e si concede un momento prima di far partire l’auto. 

Bucky sapeva che sarebbe finita così: tutti e tre in auto e un gelido imbarazzo a circondarli. Scruta il bambino dallo specchietto retrovisore e gli sembra così serio e rigido mentre è seduto dietro Steve, la schiena dritta e le mani congiunte in grembo. Troppo serio per un omega di appena sette anni e a Bucky si stringe il cuore a vederlo così. La direttrice dell’orfanotrofio ha detto che è già passato per tre diverse famiglie e probabilmente avrebbe impiegato qualche settimana a capire che lui e Steve avevano intenzione di tenerlo davvero. E ora sono seduti in un silenzio agghiacciante, dopo che qualsiasi tentativo di conversazione si è concluso con il bambino che rispettosamente rispondeva con un _sì, signore_ o _no, signore._  
Persino Steve, calmo e rilassato, ha ceduto.  
Bucky gli lancia un’occhiata da sopra il volante e suo marito ricambia preoccupato. È fondamentale rompere il ghiaccio e far sentire il bambino al sicuro, fargli capire che ora sono una famiglia a tutti gli effetti.  
Bucky osserva la schiena del piccolo scuotersi e uno starnuto riecheggia nell’abitacolo. Non ha visto Steve sfilarsi il maglione, ma lo nota ora, mentre suo marito si gira e si sbriga a usarlo per coprire il bambino. Il piccolo arrossisce timidamente al gesto e sembra così minuto e tenero dentro il maglione enorme di Steve che Bucky trattiene per un momento il respiro, mentre il bambino si porta al naso il colletto e annusa l’odore dolce e rassicurante di Steve e finalmente, il primo vero sorriso si affaccia sul viso di loro figlio.  
   
Il viaggio di ritorno è stato più lungo del previsto e Bucky è stanco per aver guidato così tante ore, ma non riesce a spostarsi dall’uscio della camera del loro bambino, raggomitolato sotto le coperte con ancora il maglione di Steve addosso e le maniche rimboccate più e più volte attorno ai polsi. Domattina si sveglierà nella loro casa, già avvolto nel loro odore e Bucky pensa a come in meno di tre ore sono riusciti a passare da s _ignori_ a più semplicemente _Steve e Bucky_. E spera in poco tempo di arrivare a sentire suo figlio chiamarli solamente _papà_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota:  
> Storia scritta grazie questo prompt: “A young Omega child being very quiet and serious as their new parents pick them up to bring them home. Their Alpha parent wrapping them up in their own huge sweatshirt because it’s freezing outside and the little Omega feels so safe and comforted by the gesture, they are too shy to actually say anything but they never give the sweatshirt back and they’ll only go to sleep if it’s in bed with them which their new parents think is adorable.”


	3. Futuro

 

Il vapore ha appannato lo specchio e Steve ci passa un panno sopra, scoprendo pezzo per pezzo il suo corpo nel riflesso del vetro. Tony ha annunciato di aspettare un bambino da Pepper e Steve si è ritagliato questo momento, al sicuro da tutti, la porta del bagno chiusa a chiave e il vapore della doccia a impregnare la stanza fino a renderla una bolla ovattata in cui il tempo e lo spazio sembrano essersi momentaneamente fermati. Steve guarda il suo ventre, la linea dei fianchi, le cosce muscolose. Il petto che si alza e si abbassa al ritmo regolare del suo respiro. Settant’anni prima tutto questo sarebbe stato impensabile. Settant’anni prima pensava la sua debolezza fosse il problema. Ma nemmeno questo corpo o il siero sembrano in grado di potergli garantire una gravidanza, una famiglia con il suo alfa.  
A volte Steve pensa che il suo corpo non smetterà mai di tradirlo. Vorrebbe solo sentirsi completo, non negare nulla al suo compagno.  
Poggia la fronte contro lo specchio e la sbatte una,due, tre volte contro la superficie.  
Tutta questa forza e non può usarla in alcun modo. Questo corpo sa solo distruggere, la vita non gli appartiene.  
Sente Bucky bussare piano alla porta e sussurrare il suo nome con una sicurezza che gli invidia. Ingoia veloce le sue lacrime, la gola che brucia quasi avesse urlato per ore, e apre la porta con un click, troppo triste per fare altro e rimane immobile mentre il suo alfa sguscia dentro con un movimento fluido e aggraziato.  
\- Steve.  
Questa volta il suo nome sembra quasi un singhiozzo e Bucky avvolge il suo omega fra le braccia, le dita ad accarezzargli la base del collo, mentre Steve abbassa la testa e scoppia a piangere, le mani ad artigliare la stoffa attorno ai fianchi e la schiena che trema, scossa dai singulti.  
Bucky lo lascia sfogare, stringe la presa sulle sue spalle e posa leggere le labbra sulla fronte del compagno.  
\- Sai, il futuro non ha fatto progressi solo con la polio e internet. Ho fatto qualche ricerca e c’è questa cosa: inseminazione artificiale. Sembra essere una buona soluzione per parecchie coppie che non riescono a concepire. Potremmo provare, se vuoi.  
Steve vorrebbe rispondere, ma le parole si incastrano fra un singhiozzo e l’altro e nella fretta la sua gola sembra annodarsi ancora di più.  
\- Respira, va tutto bene.  
Bucky passa le dita sulle sue guance, asciuga le sue lacrime. Ma ora che vede la preoccupazione sul viso del suo alfa, ora che le sue parole si fanno strada abbastanza da essere comprese, Steve ricomincia a piangere, ricomincia anche a sorridere, però, per la prima volta da quando ha sentito Tony e Pepper fare l’annuncio. Bucky lo bacia, piano, sulle ciglia ancora umide, sugli zigomi, sulla linea morbida dell’orecchio e aspetta paziente che Steve riprenda fiato.  
\- Se lo facciamo, però, voglio che ci ritiriamo dagli Avengers. Non posso costruire una famiglia e condividerla con i rischi di questo mestiere.  
Steve annuisce, le sue mani a contrarsi contro quelle del compagno.  
\- Abbiamo combattuto per anni, Buck. Meritiamo un po’ di pace tutti e due.  
Bucky sorride, la fronte contro la sua, le braccia ad avvolgerlo sui fianchi.  
\- Steve, se non dovesse funzionare, voglio che ricordi che più di settant’anni fa ho scelto di condividere il mio futuro con il tuo, ovunque esso possa condurmi.  
Le parole sono un lenitivo sull’animo ferito di Steve e il bacio con cui Bucky si appresta a suggellarle, asciuga anche le ultime lacrime.  
   
 


End file.
